User blog:Lyndongwapo/Xena, the Vanguard
Xena, the Vanguard is a custom template champion in League of Legends. A frontier in the battle but she is ranged. Seems unfit because a vanguard which offensive role needs a distance during battle. She follows her own mindset and principle the "the first strike gets the prize", resulting her a peculiar battlestyle. She then gain the title Ranged Vanguard not because of her uniqueness but her top tier strength and power during fights. Her weapon is called the Fain, the ShieldBow, shield for strength in close combat and Bow for offensive attacks. This weapon is invented by her famous futurist inventor, he spoiled Xena with the new weapons and armor sets. Obviously Xena likes to be the Tester of his brothers work. With great and amazing inventions, government of Piltover arrested because he was framed up that his brother is a rogue scientist then a non-registered inventor that they think he may cause trouble in Piltover. They arrest him in order to work for government. Xena joined the Freelance Defender so that someday she can retrieve and free her brother from the greedy high officials of Piltover. Abilities Any damage taken in front will be sheilded, reducing the damage taken. Then the amount of reduced damage will converted into Hex-Energy which is found on her below her . This is used in her abilities to amplify the damage or increase the amount of bonus effects equal to the amount of cost. |description2= :}} When her is 100% full, her next normal spell activation will gain bonus effects. |leveling= (40 level)}} }} }} Xena release a hex-rocketed arrow toward the target lane. On halfway the line, the arrow dramatically slows speed in over ~0.75 seconds then she can grant a small duration for her Second Cast. If the Arrow encounter an enemy unit or terrain it will explode in the area of impact dealing Magic Damage then apply in over 2 seconds. |description2 = She can deviate her arrow to the target lane once again for better positioning of arrow projectile. Origin missile speed of arrow is also regained. |description3= :}} Explosion apply 1 second of initial and increase the cost. |leveling= |leveling3= |range= / units |cooldown= 12 seconds |cost= / |costtype= / }} }} Her basic attack will now released in the line dealing damage to first unit it encounter. Her basic attack will also gain bonus Magic Damage equal to the amount of current and bonus attack range, but this attack cannot Critically Strike. |description2= :}} Grant her bonus attack speed in over 4 seconds. |leveling= cost per Shot}} of maximum |leveling2= |cooldown=4 seconds |range= 1000 units |cost= 25 |costtype= mana per shot }} }} Xena channels in place in over 3 seconds. While channeling she Consumes her current over the duration of channeling. |description22= Dashes toward the target position with her booster geared Shield Bow granting her the Shield equal to the Consumed . |description3= :}} Cast range will increase into units and unit encountered while dashing will be knocked sideways in over 0.75 seconds. |leveling2= units |leveling3= units |range= 575 units |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} When this skill is casted at the Ground, Xena volley an arrow toward the target position that Arms after 1.25 seconds. After Arm, arrow becomes invisible and release a energy pulses that scans the ground which reveals any enemy unit at its range. Arrow have 3 hitpoints like wards, lifetime duration is 30 seconds and Xena can make up to 3 Arrow Scanner at once. |description2= When this skill is casted inside the range or cursor hovered above the range of Arrow Scan, the arrow triggers releasing an impulse of energy shock that stuns any enemy unit inside in over a duration. |leveling= AOE unit radius |leveling2= seconds |cooldown= seconds per arrow charge |cost= 150 |costtype= mana |range= units }} }} Theoretical Item Build Freelance Defender Team *Castro, the PeaceMaker (reworked): Castro,the Peacemaker *Exalia, the Valiant Hunter (reworked): Exalia,the Valiant Hunter *Xena, the Vanguard: Xena, the Vanguard